Stories: The Terror of Terry Tanzanite
Written by: PeaVZ108 Plot Three hundred years ago, the Gemstones were a group of eight friends and defenders of colorful justice, until their greatest nemesis Storm Cloud attacked Gemstonia and rained disaster that broke the chains that held their friendship and cost them one of their members. Not long after, the missing member has returned but with a trick up his sleeve... Cast * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Corolla Amethyst * Storm Cloud * Terry Tanzanite (NEW!) * Subconscious the Dream Demon (NEW!) Story Sometime in the 18th century, the Gemstones are celebrating Amelia Amethyst's birthday at her house in Atro City. * All but Amelia Amethyst: Happy birthday, Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: Thanks, guys! I'm glad you all showed up for my birthday party! * Toby Topaz: Happy birthday, Amelia! Wait, how old is she again? * Gary Garnet: Well, if you ask me...(takes out a gadget to make some calculations on Amelia's age)...undefined? * Sean Sapphire: Pfft...that can't be right. * Emma Emerald: It doesn't matter how old she is, what matters is that she's still our friend after all these years. (to Amelia) By the way, you still look just as cute even if you're now one year older. * Amelia Amethyst: Aww, thanks! * Red Ruby: Hey Amelia, don't forget about our presents, you dummy! * Amelia Amethyst: P-p-presents? * Red Ruby: Yeah, I guarantee you'll get a big bang out of it! * Amelia Amethyst: I can't wait! * Diana Diamond: Okay everyone, why don't we present our...presents now? The Gemstones all agree, as they step up to Amelia Amethyst one by one with their presents. From a smartphone by Gary Garnet to a box of flower seed packets by Emma Emerald, Amelia gets excited upon opening each present. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! These presents are the best! You guys are the best! Wow! * Gary Garnet: She's really easy to impress, isn't she? * Sean Sapphire: Yeah. * Red Ruby: Hmph! She hasn't seen nothing yet! Wait till she receives my present, you'll see! Red rushes forward to Amelia with his present. * Red Ruby: Hey, Amelia! Forget those other presents, mine for sure will blow your mind! * Amelia Amethyst: Is it fireworks? I bet it is fireworks! * Red Ruby: (gasps and quickly hides his present) Well...uh...maybe? Why don't you see for yourself? Suddenly, the doorbell rings. * Sean Sapphire: That's odd. I thought this party doesn't have any more guests. * Amelia Amethyst: Oooh, it could be a mystery guest! Or a new potential friend! Eeek! I'll get the door! Amelia excitedly runs for the door and opens it. * Amelia Amethyst: Hello, random stranger! Come on in! Amelia is shocked when she finds out who the guest is. The mystery guest is a crescent-shaped, indigo-colored tanzanite gemstone wearing accessories with psychic symbols, who looked like he just returned from a battle. Amelia recognizes him immediately. * Amelia Amethyst: Terry Tanzanite? * Terry Tanzanite: (cups his hands together and bows) Namaste, Amelia. I'm sorry that I'm late, but I hope I'm not too late for your birthday party. * Amelia Amethyst: Oh, not at all, Terry. Say, what happened to you? You look like you just returned from a battle. * Terry Tanzanite: I guess you can say that. (laughs nervously) But it will all be worth it once I hand over my present to you. * Amelia Amethyst: That's great! Come on in then! You can show me your present inside. * Terry Tanzanite: Oh, no no, Amelia! I...um...I actually... * Amelia Amethyst: Terry, are you okay? * Terry Tanzanite: Of course, of course! I just...thought I could show it to you alone. With no one else around, you know? * Amelia Amethyst: What do you mean? * Terry Tanzanite: I don't want the other gemstones to know about this, but since it's your birthday, I wanted to get you something special. Something that I know you will love. * Amelia Amethyst: What is it? Terry Tanzanite looks around to check if anyone is watching, before revealing his present. * Terry Tanzanite: There you are. The finest semi-legal crystal in existence. * Amelia Amethyst: Wow, this looks pretty exquisite. Where did you get this? * Terry Tanzanite: That's what I've been trying to get you before coming here. According to my journal, these crystals reside deep inside the cave of the Subconscious. * Amelia Amethyst: Wait...the Subconscious?! * Terry Tanzanite: Precisely, I heard he's one of Atro City's worst demons. My journal stated that this crystal is valuable enough that it could give diamonds a run for their value. It was dangerous, but it's all worth it once I managed to steal this crystal from inside the cave. Just don't tell anyone else I got this for you, alright? * Amelia Amethyst: I...I don't know. I mean, I appreciate your kindness but isn't it wrong to, you know, steal? * Terry Tanzanite: Come on now, you know I'll do anything for you even if it costs me my shards. Besides, I'm sure no one else would get you a present as great as this. And it's your birthday, so please accept this gift. * Amelia Amethyst: Terry, I'm really grateful but I must decl- * Terry Tanzanite: Please, I insist. Amelia is about to reject Terry's present, but she looks at how badly hurt he is and after feeling bad about him, decides to give in. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay...I guess... * Terry Tanzanite: That's great! Happy birthday, Amelia! May you be blessed with everlasting joy! (hands over the crystal to Amelia) * Red Ruby: (coming out of the house) Amelia, why are you taking so long? I haven't shown you my present yet! Who's... * Terry Tanzanite: Oh no. * Red Ruby: Amelia! * Amelia Amethyst: Red, what's wrong? * Red Ruby: Don't take that crystal! It could be cursed, you could've been cursed! Who knows what kind of evil schemes a guy like Terry would be up to? * Amelia Amethyst: Red, I'm sure he isn't... * Red Ruby: I can't take any chances, Amelia. It's your birthday after all. Please get back inside, I'll handle this. * Terry Tanzanite: It's fine, Amelia. Do as he says. * Amelia Amethyst: Well, alright... Amelia goes back inside her house with the others, leaving both Red Ruby and Terry Tanzanite outside. * Red Ruby: You! How dare you show your face here again? * Terry Tanzanite: Look Red, I don't want any trouble. I'm just here to give my birthday present for Amelia. I was about to leave myself after giving it. * Red Ruby: Oh what, I'm supposed to assume that your present does not contain any curse or poison or anything that could potentially kill her? * Terry Tanzanite: What? No, it doesn't! I just wanted to give a birthday present the same way you guys do! What makes you think I'm up to something? * Red Ruby: Listen here, Terry. Ever since you joined our team, your dark magic has done nothing but cause us trouble. Heck, you're the reason why we were nearly killed in our last expedition! * Terry Tanzanite: For the last time, whatever happened back then was an accident! You and the other gemstones have always left me out just because I'm different! I always try to prove that I'm a good gemstone and that I can be a part of the team, but none of you would give me the time of day! * Red Ruby: Oh really? Do you? * Terry Tanzanite: I swear I do. All I want is to prove myself that I'm not who you think I am. Please, Red, just give me a chance and I'll be out of your air. Red Ruby ponders for a moment. * Red Ruby: You know what? Fine. It's Amelia's birthday after all, we shouldn't ruin it. But first, just pass me that crystal of yours. I'd like to find out more about it before I'll let you give it to her. * Terry Tanzanite: Alright, here. (gives Red Ruby the crystal) Upon receiving the crystal, Red Ruby throws it to the ground and destroys it with dynamite. * Terry Tanzanite: NOOOOO!!! * Red Ruby: Did you really think I'm some idiot? Did you really think I will let you pass and get away with whatever evil tricks you have while my eyes are closed? There's no way I'll let you give anything that could potentially harm Amelia! She doesn't deserve someone as evil as you, none of us do, so get out of my face! * Terry Tanzanite: (picks up the shards and clutches onto them, while shedding a tear) All this time...all this hard work...all gone to waste? Y-you can't even imagine what you've just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like...WHEN I'M MAD?! * Red Ruby: What? Terry Tanzanite takes out what appears to be a purple jewel and charges it up, before using it to shoot a powerful magic blast at Red Ruby, blasting him through a wall. Before Red Ruby can recover, Terry pounces at him and starts punching away while the other gemstones watch in horror. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Solo stories